Don't Listen to me
by PicturedArtist
Summary: Kagome Has amnesia...and many people are putting it to their own use...Can Inuyasha beat everyone to get her memory back before he turns on him? Read and Find out


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Don't Listen To Me Chapter 1 Forgetting you

"Kagome duck!" Sango yelled from Kirara's back. Kagome looked back at Sango. And CLUNK! She hit a branch from a tree and fell off of Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped and turned around. He leaned over and looked down over her. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She screams and slaps him.

"Who the hell are you!" Kagome said looking disgusted. Kagome scooted backwards slowly.

"Kagome…its us your friends." Sango said reaching out to her best friend. Then being pulled back by Miroku.

"She has selected amnesia…lets see what she remembers…" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"What do you remember about yourself?" Miroku said glancing at Kagome.

"My name is Kagome and my favorite hobby is archery. Which I am very good at." Kagome said putting her hand in a fist and putting it against her chest. With the other hand she reached for her arrows the other hand was already on the bow.

"I will show how good I am…now die imposters!" Kagome aiming her bow at Inuyasha. She pulled back on the string and let go without any hesitation. The arrow flew right at Inuyasha. Once Kagome was satisfied that it would hit she took more arrows and pointed and shot them at the others. The arrow that was shot at Inuyasha only graced his shoulder. Miroku broke the arrow heading for him and Sango blocked the arrows that were heading for Shippo, Kilala, and herself. They knew they had lost her memory. They knew they had to gain her trust and memory again. A tear slid down Sango's cheek.

"I'm sorry Kagome…please forgive me." Sango lifted her boomerang and knocked Kagome uncontious.

"Is Kagome going to be alright Inuyasha?" Shippo said as Kagome came to. She sat there with her eyes closed and listened to their conversation.

"Duh of course she is!" Inuyasha barked. Inuyasha hit Shippo making a bump on his head. Inuyasha sat down and leaned over her.

"Oh Kagome, do wake up soon." Sango said leaning against the wall. Kagome opened her eyes slowly and sadly.

"What makes me so special? Why try and make me believe you? Are you what you say you are? My friends?" Kagome shut them after she was done saying that. Very slowly they fell. Very slowly did those tears fell…She cried silently.

"Oh Kagome…" Sango came up to her and embraced her. 'She must be in pain.' Sango thought and embraced her tighter.

"Kagome I will tell what your good for. Collecting jewel shards and only that!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face. Kagome sat there smiling and nodding.

"Ok then let's go collecting and no stopping no matter how intense!" Kagome said running in a circle and a smile plastered on her face. Inuyasha was surprised and followed in running in a circle. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. He got so dizzy he fell off.

"ALRIGHT!" Kagome yelled and ran out the door. Inuyasha followed. Inuyasha stopped and turned around and popped his head in the hut.

"You coming?" Inuyasha looked at them angrily. Sango dried her tears and laughed. Miroku perused Inuyasha and pulled Sango when she was having a laughing fit.

"I finally got her to look for jewel shards non-stop and you two are slow!" Inuyasha said stepping all the way in. Inuyasha crossed his arms. 'Her arrows…should I grab them? Or will she betray us again?' Inuyasha stumbled over decisions. He ran over and grabbed them. He ran up to Kagome and ran along her side.

"Race ya…" Kagome said putting it in high gear. Inuyasha just noticed what she said and tried to run past her. But he couldn't catch up. What Kagome forgot made up in her speed. She forgot a lot so she could run REALLY fast. Kagome turned around still running but it was just backwards.

"What can't beat a girl?" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha stopped and gave in.

"Ok Kagome you win… I admit defeat." Inuyasha said holding his hands up. Kagome stopped looking at him all the way behind her. Kilala flew over Kagome. Sango pulled Kagome up and pushing Miroku off.

"Hey Sango! Why am I running she can run faster than Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled next to Kilala.

"That will teach you to keep your hands to your self!" Sango said angrily. (Inuyasha caught up to Miroku and they talked about things. But we are going to listen to Kagome and Sango first.)

"Kagome you don't remember anything about Inuyasha?" Sango said. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't remember anything…about anyone…who is the guy in the robe? And the demon in the vest? All the people I know is Inuyasha and you…Sango." Kagome looked at Sango, and smiled sadly.

"How did you know mine and Inuyasha's name?" Sango asked leaning back. "We never told you…"

Kagome laughed. "I listen a lot. So who are they?"

"Well the one in the vest is Shippo, and the one in the robe is the one and only perverted monk Miroku. You have to watch out for his tricks." Sango said in a matter of fact way.

(All right lets make it fair to Miroku and Inuyasha and see what they are talking about.)

"Inuyasha watch out for Kagome. If you say something she will probably believe it." Miroku said turning to Inuyasha then it hit him. 'Maybe I can make her bear my child…telling her she said yes before amnesia happened.' Inuyasha hit him across the head. Miroku rubbed his head.

"I know what your thinking monk! Don't you dare take advantage of her!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome turned her head around.

"What about me?" Kagome said her eyebrows in the angry position but she was not angry. Inuyasha and Miroku hesitated.

"Uh…we…nothing!" Inuyasha and Miroku said together trying not to get in trouble. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and faced where they were going again. Secretly listening to their conversation.

"Inuyasha how will you make Kagome remember everything?" Miroku wanted to know. Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I don't know…tell her I guess." Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku do you like Sango?" Inuyasha waited to be told no…to prove he was right. Inuyasha hid the microphone and recorder that he borrowed from Kagome. Inuyasha frowned, no answer.  
"You mean, better than all the others?" Miroku ran slower. "Yeah oh course I do." Inuyasha clicked stop and ran to Kilala.

"Kagome put this in your backpack. Trust me I did not steal it you let me borrow it." Kagome took it and put it her backpack. Not talking to Inuyasha in the process.

When Inuyasha came back to Miroku, Miroku stated. "As much as you love Kagome…" Inuyasha turned scarlet no it was darker than scarlet. "Do not…" Inuyasha said looking away. Kagome still turned around from when Inuyasha gave her the microphone…had welled up in the eyes. Clouds were over Kagome today. 'First I got amnesia, then I kissed Inuyasha by accident, then rejection. What will come next?' Kagome thought about this really hard for 20 minutes then fainted. Falling off of Kilala. Inuyasha ran right past her not noticing she had fallen. Everyone left her where she had fallen. Rejected once again.

3 hours later…

"Kagome do you sense anything yet?" Inuyasha yelled at the empty spot where Kagome was sitting. "Oh no! Kagome is gone!" Sango pointed out turning around. (Thank you miss obvious you may take a bow, bow, bow I said A bow not bows smacks Sango/miss obvious across the head.)

"Can you smell her?" Sango said stopping Kilala. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Not really it smells like she fell off a long time ago…The closest thing to her scent is her bag." Inuyasha sniffed in every direction.

"So what are we to do now?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango shrugged. "Hope I guess. That is probably the only thing WE can do. Inuyasha will probably not want us to help." Sango and Miroku both looked over to where Inuyasha WAS standing. They both sighed and got on Kilala's back. Kilala roared and flew into the air.

"Hmm…Where am I?" Kagome said being bewildered. Kagome made her hands into fists and rubbed her eye sleepishy. "Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome pounded the ground. 'How could I been so stupid! How could I have gotten lost!' Kagome sat there and wept. 


End file.
